


there's something in the way you stare

by craftingdead (orphan_account)



Series: orphaned fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation, Stalking, Violent Thoughts, implied/mild vylance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/craftingdead
Summary: Maybe if Dante can just reach them everything will be okay.Gene’s been smoking a lot more recently. There are deep bags underneath Sasha’s eyes. Zenix looks like a wild beast in the moonlight.What’s wrong with his head? What’s going on? None of this seems right.“what do i do? what should i do?”
Series: orphaned fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613872
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	there's something in the way you stare

“Come on,” Sasha whispers, intertwining her hand with Laurance’s.

It isn’t like they haven’t snuck out before. Their whole group—Laurance, Vylad, Zenix, Gene… going far out into the woods or to the top of the tallest house on the block, it didn’t matter. They’ve been doing it since sixth grade.

What matters is that they haven’t done it in years. The only one of them still in high school was Vylad—a senior, but still a high schooler. Laurance didn’t pity him, glad enough to be out of that fucking hellhole. Surrounded by friends and acquaintances that, however much he loved them, made his head dizzy and spin with information that made him want to hurl. That did make him hurl, on multiple occasions, going home early so he could avoid everyone who made the feelings stir somewhere deep in his chest.

Sasha’s hair was shorter than the last time he saw it. Now barely brushing her chin, curls looking dirty. Like she hadn’t washed them in a while. Now, to think about it, Zenix’s hair looked the same; Gene’s was greasy; Vylad’s matted with dirt; he’s sure if he looks to his own, it’ll be tangled with twigs and leaves as well. 

Laurance doesn’t know where they came from.

His hand burns as it touches Sasha’s and he hisses, letting it go and watching her arm swing limply to her side. She spares him one last look, almost sad, and hurries off to catch up with the rest. He’s sure he’ll manage to catch up, but he isn’t sure if he… if he wants to go.

Another hand grabs him.

He looks to the side, down at Vylad, at his unnaturally green eyes. Emerald. They pierce into him, burning his chest. Sure of something that Laurance isn’t—or, at least, isn’t  _ yet. _ “We should leave,” he whispers.

“Let’s get out of here. Leave them to their bullshit. I know Sasha doesn’t want to be here either, but Gene always manages to drag her back. He can’t get to us. Let’s leave—forever, this time. Leave and  _ never look back _ at this place.”

His eyes soften into something kinder, deeper, that Laurance has seen before. (Where, he cannot place. Not yet.). Squeezes Laurance’s hand, but doesn’t try to pull him away. Just stands there, waiting for him to make the final move. To decide their fate for them—he knows that if he goes, Vylad will follow him, whether he wishes to or not. 

Gene’s been smoking a lot more recently. There are deep bags underneath Sasha’s eyes. Zenix looks like a wild beast in the moonlight.

_ “Let’s go.” _

* * *

Garroth is jealous.

There’s some girl flirting with Aphmau. She blushes and laughs, and Aphmau does the same. Pale blonde hair, dark brown skin, wearing something flowery, indie. It looks stupid and Garroth fucking hates it.

He doesn’t know why he’s so jealous. He’s never been jealous of people Aphmau’s talked to before (he has, he feels it all the time, with Katelyn and KawaiI~Chan and Aaron and Travis and even Laurance). It feels bad but feels good at the same time. He feels protective and hateful all at once. That he must defend her—no, seduce her—no, care for her—no, hate her. Because she and Laurance are traitors and they broke his heart and Zane’s the only one who really listens to him anymore.

What? He doesn’t talk to Zane that often. He’s sure that Laurance is with someone else. Probably. Laurance always seems to be with someone at all times nowadays. You can’t find him without his arm around the waist of  _ some  _ new “suitor,” or some bullshit like that. He likes the color green a lot.

But he and Laurance have been arguing a lot more recently. Along with him and Dante. It doesn’t seem too serious—not right now, at least—but it has something deeper to it. Dante hasn’t been talking to Nicole or Kawaii~Chan that much anymore. Laurance is hanging out with Shadow Knights and once came home smelling like cigarettes. They can’t seem to agree on one thing, even with Dante living with Travis now. He blocks and unblocks their numbers over and over again, so much so that it makes Garroth’s eyes blur. Fine. Fuck them. He doesn’t need them anymore, he has Kim and Lucinda and Aaron and Melissa ~~and Zane and the Jury and~~ and he doesn’t fucking need them. He doesn’t need any of his oldest friends right now, not at all, not through anything. Fuck that.

He doesn’t need any of them.

Garroth should leave. He needs to stop watching this girl flirt with Aphmau. It’ll only make him more upset because nobody should be flirting with Aphmau. She’s with someone. Isn’t she? The dirty little traitor. All his friends are abandoning him, aren’t they? Whether romantic or not. Even Kim will leave eventually, she’s been obsessed with Zane for some reason recently. What? No, that isn’t right. His friends won’t leave him. Not now, not after everything they’ve been through. That’s bullshit, right? Zane doesn’t even like him. Zane hates him. Zane’s always hated him, whether it be through jealousy or not. He’s sure, if he got the chance, Zane would kill him.

What? No, that isn’t right either.

What’s wrong with his head? What’s going on? None of this seems right.

The girl gives Aphmau her number, winks, and runs off to another girl, red-headed, holding a little black-haired girl in her arms. She’s glaring at Garroth, for whatever reason, but her gaze turns to fondness when she looks to Aphmau and the blonde girl. Weird.

He needs to leave. He’s been watching Aphmau for too long. He’s been watching Aphmau? Since when? Garroth was never the stalker type. Well… he’s been doing the same thing with Dante and Laurance recently, but that’s unimportant. It’s just a new little habit he’s picked up. He sits up, brushes himself off, and walks away. Lillian will listen to his problems.

Who’s Lillian?

* * *

Maybe if Dante can just  _ reach them  _ everything will be okay.

Gene’s been distant. He’s blocked Dante’s number. He won’t respond to social media messages and has probably blocked him on multiple different accounts. That won’t stop Dante, of course, because he needs to talk to the man. He needs to talk to his brother. About what, he doesn’t know—can’t remember—but he has to talk to him about  _ something. _ That’s all he knows. He needs to reach him in any way he can. He doesn’t know Gene’s new address, but he’ll find it. If they could fucking  _ talk  _ maybe everything would be okay.

Garroth has his new friends, whatever their names are. Something’s happened. He doesn’t know what. But something happened. There’s something in Garroth’s eyes. He’s been acting creepy, too. Watching Dante when he’s sure Dante doesn’t know he is. It freaks him out. He’s been locking his door at night, now, despite the fact that he and his friends are really the only ones who live on this street. He doesn’t feel safe.

Laurance is weird. That’s all it is. He smells like fire and brimstone. He’s weird. His eyes haven’t had that tint of red before.

Aphmau’s distant. He can’t reach her either... but in a different way. She’s there, physically, but not mentally. It’s like she’s floating on her own cloud, and none of them can reach her. No matter how hard they tug on her sweater sleeves.

He loves Nicole and Kawaii~Chan, he’s sure, but something’s wrong with them, too. Nicole’s been weird, muttering nonsense about some fox. Kawaii~Chan keeps asking him if he knows “Nekoette,” and looking confused when he says no before it slips off her face. As if she doesn’t know why she even asked it. Nicole’s been hanging around Katelyn. Zane’s been touching KawaiI~Chan’s arm more than Dante used to. It puts him on edge. He doesn’t like Zane, and he certainly doesn’t like him touching Kawaii~Chan. It’s wrong.

Dante just wants everything to be alright again.

But, somehow, somewhere, he knows that isn’t possible anymore.

* * *

“i don’t love him,” aphmau says

irene kisses her head and says, “i never loved him either.”

“what do i do? what should i do?”

“do whatever you can. just do the best you can. you don’t deserve the abuse. the pain. the responsibility. just sleep and let it all fall away. just let it fall away, and go numb.”

aphmau wakes up


End file.
